Janji
by Salada15
Summary: Aku disini menunggu


**JANJI**

Pair, Sasusaku

Drama, Slice of life

Summary:Disini, aku akan menantimu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

23 April 2018

Hari ini, masih belum percaya rasanya. Dia memutuskan hal yang tidak terduga. Padahal sudah sehari berlalu, tapi aku tidak bisa tenang. Dalam benakku bertanya, mengapa dia seperti itu? dia pernah berjanji berjalan bersama, mencoba melihat isi dunia bersama sama. Tapi kemarin, dia memutuskan berjalan sendiri.

Rasanya sakit sekali, dunia ini seakan hampa rasanya. Kau boleh katakan aku _lebay_ seperti yang anak muda sering katakan diluar sana. Tapi sungguh, aku merasakannya, ketika dia pergi rasanya aku ingin mati. Aku sudah gila! ya gila karena dia. Dalam benakku terus bertanya. Padahal sebelum sebelumnya kami tidak memiliki masalah apapun, semuanya berjalan sebagaimana semestinya. Lalu dia tiba tiba mengakhiri dengan alasan ingin membuatku bahagia tanpanya. Sungguh klise! alasan yang terlalu dibuat buat. Aku yakin dia masih sayang padaku, tapi dia mencoba mengelak, mencoba menentang bahkan mencoba membuatku membencinya seolah olah dia adalah orang paling kurang ajar di muka bumi.

Aku mengerti dirinya, walaupun kadang kadang aku memang memaksakan kehendakku. Tapi pergi bukanlah keputusan yang baik, setidaknya semuanya bisa diselesaikan secara baik baik, bisa dibicarakan baik baik, semua akan baik baik saja jika kami berdua sama sama membenahi. Baiklah jika dia ingin sendiri, aku akan memberinya waktu. Walaupun dia berseru "Cari orang lain yang lebih bisa diandalkan daripada aku. Aku hanya bisa membuatmu terluka." aku akan terus menunggu seperti halnya dulu aku menunggunya meresmikan hubungan kami.

Ingatkah dia? tentang cerita kami sewaktu duduk di bangku SMP? ada banyak kenangan yang membekas disana. Dari awal saat aku bertemu denganmu pertama kali, dalam ingatanku masih jelas terlihat tampang sombongmu, wajahmu yang membuatku enggan untuk menyapa. Ingatkah dia saat saat kita berdua saling mengejek, saling bilang tidak suka namun pada akhirnya saling berlabuh? walaupun dia sudah memiliki orang lain pada saat itu, aku terus menunggunya. Saat itu pula aku berpikir, sampai kapan aku harus menunggu? begitu banyak konflik, begitu banyak desakan dari teman untuk menyerah. Aku memang pernah menyerah dulu, tapi hati dan pikiranku menolak. Aku tetap menunggunya. Lalu, satu tahun setelah lulus SMP, dia datang lagi. Membawa sejuta harapan lagi, kali ini lebih banyak. Hatinya telah kosong, tidak ada yang mengisi. Lalu dia menghilang sejenak, dia mencoba mencari orang lain. Apa dia percaya takdir? takdir membawanya kembali, kembali ke jalinan benang merah yang tak terlihat antara aku dan dia. Tepat pada tanggal 12 Februari 2016, dia mengucapkan sebuah ikrar, "aku mau kita jadian." Yah, ikrar, bukan permintaan. Dan aku tak bisa menolaknya, sejujurnya tanpa dia atau kau tanyakan, aku akan menyetujuinya. Aku senang, sangat senang. Senang bukan main. Setelah itu dia menghilang lagi, aku berpikir lagi. Maunya apa? kenapa dia mempermainkanku? tapi aku sabar, sabar menunggu. Kami memang jarang bertemu, sedih memang, tapi aku tidak perduli. Karena ini adalah gayanya, dan aku nyaman saja dengan keadaan ini walaupun banyak yang mengolok ngolokku, aku tidak perduli, sungguh. Aku tulus padanya.

Dibulan keempat, dia semakin menjadi, semakin tidak muncul batang hidungnya. Aku bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa dia tidak bisa melupakan mantannya. Aku disini hanyalah pemeran pembantu saja, aku bahkan sempat menganggap bahwa aku hanyalah pelarian saja. Aku ingin menyerah dan berpaling dengan orang lain. Namun sekali lagi, benang merah itu mencegahku. Dari sekian banyaknya orang, hanya satu temanku yang mendukungku untuk terus bertahan. Dia datang lagi, aku bahagia, bersyukur. Lalu saat memasuki akhir tahun 2016-awal 2017, dia menghilang lagi. Sudah 3 bulan lamanya aku terus menunggunya. Mulutku memang berkoar koar untuk selesai, tapi tetap tidak bisa. Rasa ini semakin besar saja. Setelah sekian lama menanti, akhirnya dia datang lagi, datang dengan penyesalan, dia meminta maaf dengan penuh rasa sesal. Aku mengiyakan, aku tidak apa, sungguh. Aku bahagia bersamanya. Dia bilang, dia sadar aku miliknya dan dia adalah milikku. Dia membuktikannya, lewat sebuah ciuman yang manis. Ah! itu ciuman pertama kami. Setelah itu bahagia datang. Aku semakin menyayanginya, tidak bahkan mencintainya lebih dari yang dia bayangkan. Dia juga menyayangiku, aku percaya padanya, aku percaya bahwa dia adalah yang terakhir bagiku. Dia adalah masa depan yang terbaik, aku yakin itu karena setelah semua yang kami lewati, kami terus akan bertemu, ikatan benang merah kami akan terikat terus.

Tapi, tiba tiba saja dia memutuskan semuanya. Benang itu putus secara paksa, dia menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Dia bilang ingin sendiri, dia bilang aku pasti bisa tanpanya. Dia bodoh atau apa ya, kenapa dia tidak bisa merasakan hatiku? kenapa tiba tiba dia bilang dia tidak pantas bagiku, kenapa dia memaksaku untuk keluar begitu saja? ini begitu sakit. Aku tak terima, tapi aku sadar, dia butuh waktu untuk merenung. Aku yakin dia akan datang lagi seperti sebelum sebelumnya. Kami hanya perlu mempersiapkan diri untuk membenahi diri. Aku yakin kami akan bertemu dan bersatu lagi. Mungkin bukan sekarang, tapi nanti. Aku yakin itu. Kami hanya perlu jeda sedikit.

Aku bersyukur, aku tidak pernah menyesal pernah menunggunya selama ini. Aku tidak pernah merasa sia sia membuang waktuku untuk menunggunya seperti yang dia katakan. Dia hanya perlu berpikir, dia hanya perlu sadar bahwa akulah yang membuatnya bahagia. Akulah akhir dari perjuangannya. Terima kasih untuk segalanya, aku akan tetap disini. Menunggunya sambil membenah diri menjadi lebih baik. Aku menyayanginya, mencintainya, Uchiha Sasuke.

...

..

..

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

Teruntuk kalian yang sedang menunggu, teruntuk kalian yang tengah menanti. Percayalah, tuhan telah mengatur semua yang kalian butuhkan. Tuhan akan memberikan akhir yang bahagia. Ada banyak keindahan jika kalian tetap sabar dan menanti. Teruntuk kalian yang sedang patah hati, tuhan pasti akan mengembalikannya jika dia adalah pelabuhan terakhirmu.


End file.
